Loving Lily
by X'Georgia'X
Summary: Lily is used to living in the orphanage and having to visit the hospital on a daily basis, however nothing shocks her more than having Will Benedict suddenly waltz into her life. Of course, that's to be expected when its anything to do with the Benedict family. Sorry, I'm awful at summaries! Please read though, it's better than is sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**I know I said I would update on Monday but I've had homework everyday this week so I haven't really had the time, I hope to update every Friday and Sunday so that it wont get in the way of my school work.**

**READ!READ!READ! - This story is a sequel to Captivating Cami. Just to let you know. You might want to read Captivating Cami first so you understand a few more things. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters :)**

**I would be happy to receive any feedback, positive or negative, as long as it is constructive :)**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Don't you hate having to get up in the middle of the night when your thirsty? Oft, I know I hate it.<p>

I padded down the stairs, half asleep and half awake. I didn't care that I was probably waking up half the orphanage as I crashed my  
>way into the kitchen, knocking every single thing off counter. I forced my eyes open enough so I could make sure the cold milk successfully made it to the glass. I screwed on the cap and plopped it back in the fridge. I turned and grabbed my drink, taking a big gulp of it to clear my dry throat.<p>

This is normal behaviour for me. I tend to always wake up around two or three in the morning and just lie in bed until I manage to drift back to sleep. Sometimes it could be hours before I go back to sleep. I think you could say I have the weirdest sleeping pattern in America. It is currently four o'clock and I'm as tired as hell.

A drop of scarlet suddenly dropped into pure, white liquid, interrupting my train of thought. I just stared at it for a minute wondering why it wouldn't go away. It looked so odd. Red on white. It stood out, like me. Another drop fell into the drink turning the white into a mild pink. Another drop. Then another. My brow furrowed. Why was my milk turning pink!?

My hand flew up to my face, when I pulled back my hand it was covered in red. In blood. I looked back at my drink and realised what was happening. I was having a nosebleed.

Well that is definitely something to wake you up early in the morning.

"Oh shit" I mumbled. I knew immediately that this would be bad, I knew I wouldn't be having just any average day to day nosebleed. I grabbed my coat and pulled on the first pair of shoes I laid my eyes on and I ran from the house not caring that I was still in my cosy pyjamas.

I sprinted down the street, the icy wind blowing my hair around my blood-covered face. Well at least now I was awake. I ran and ran until I made it to Mary-Ann hospital. Don't ask me why its called that, it just is, okay? See that's the good thing about living in an orphanage, your always close to a hospital. They just assume that the kids that live there are always sick, which in my case I am.

I am terminally ill. Another reason why I live in the orphanage and I haven't got a place of my own despite being twenty-one. I jogged into the abandoned building, my head pointed toward the ceiling as I attempted to stop the flowing blood, which was coming thick and fast now, and leaving a horrible stain on my hot pink pyjama top and my white lacy shorts. I was too busy concentrating on my nosebleed, that I smacked straight into someone, probably covering them in my blood too.

"Sorry" I muttered before continuing onto my room. Yes, that's right I have my own room here. I told you I was sick. I am sick a lot which results in my own room. I think I definitely deserve it considering I have been here nearly every day since I was eleven. Ten years. Ten bloody years.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" His sexy voice questioned. Sexy? What the hell, Lily? I barged straight into my room nearly knocking my Sticker-filled door off its hinges. I pressed the button which sent out a message to one of the many staff that treated me. "Hey, I know you got some serious bleeding going on here but you can't just barge straight into some sick little girls room and start pressing random buttons." He told me in a stern voice. I whirled to face him, I hadn't expected him to follow me in here. I quickly covered my surprised look with a glare.

"I am that 'sick little girl'" I shot back.

" Oh"

"Yeah oh" I mimicked his deep voice badly. At that minute my favourite nurse named Julie bustled in. I plonked myself down on the bed still glaring at the boy waiting for him to leave, which he wasn't.

" Hey Lily, feeling sick or -" her words were cut short when she noticed all the blood that covered most of my face and pyjamas. " Oh my, what happened this time?"

"Just woke up and I was thirsty, when I went and got a drink I noticed it so I ran here." I informed her.

" Just in your pyjamas?"

" And a coat" I pointed towards the pile of fabric in the corner. She shook her head at me whilst fiddling with my nose.

" God girlie, your not doing yourself any favours are you?" I just grinned at her and she smiled back. " Your going to need a cautery. And fast I might add before you bleed to death on me." I groaned as she started calling out instructions into her little walkie-talkie nurse type thingie.

" I hate cauteries! And I have already had like twenty of them what good is this one gonna do?"

" Twenty!?" The boy, who was still standing by the door I might add, exclaimed. Julie jumped at the sound of his voice and spun round. Her eyes landed on him and I could see the questions in her eyes as she turned back to me. I rolled my eyes at her as she handed me a tonne of tissues to try and attempt to stop the bleeding whilst I waited.

"He is not my soulfinder if that is what your thinking" I told her. I heard a gasp and knew that was probably the last thing he expected to come out my mouth. My head turned and I smirked up at him, probably not my most attractive face right now.

" Your a savant?"

"Yep"

" How did you know I was a savant?" He asked.

" My gift. I can sense when a savant is around. I can also tell that your gift is too sense danger and that your parents are soulfinders and you have six other brothers, three of which have found there soul finders" What the hell? The words had just flown from my mouth and I wasn't able to stop them. This guy could be some weird secret agent for all I know. I sneaked a quick glance at him and he was staring wide- eyed back at me, I smirked again.

" That would be, um, very useful" I just shrugged at his reply.

" Well I don't work for the savant net or the others. I'm just me so it's not really used that often. Not many savants in Colorado is there?" He didn't reply, he just stared. I stared back. Julie must of left at some point, I wasn't really sure, I just stared and he stared back. I tried to find out more about him but my gift wouldn't stretch that far. So instead I just settled into his gaze, analysing his milky brown eyes. I think I have a slight obsession...

It wasn't until the doctors came in to work on me that our little trance was broken, he turned to leave obviously not wanting to witness the cautery operation.

"Wait!" I called abruptly. He turned back slowly with a curious expression on his face. " I didn't get your name." I stated. He laughed once before answering.

" Will. Will Benedict."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**There are a few things I forgot to mention on Friday:**

**- First, this book is set a year after Captivating Cami.**

**- Secondly, this book is rated T although I do not actually think it needs to be rated this high. I have only rated it this because there might be the occasional swear word just in case people are wondering :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters :)**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>I stayed the night at the hospital, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to walk back to the orphanage just to get shouted at for leaving. I mean they are supposed to be the ones that look after me and make sure that I take all my tablets and shit but no they really couldn't care less. So when I am rushed to hospital all they care to do when I get back is shout. I growled at the thought of the tacky staff, I felt sorry for the other kids, some of them were only babies, they had years left until they could leave that hell hole.<p>

I had been there since I was four. My parents had died in a car crash. The only thing that I have left of them is a locket with a family photo inside. I always have it with me but I am always told to take it off for operations so I just keep it close. The photo is of my mum, my dad and my younger sister. I don't know where she is, if she is alive or dead, I just hope she isn't in a crappy orphanage like me.

To be honest I would rather stay in this hospital 24/7 than stay another night over there. Of course none of the other children felt sorry for me. None of them are really my friends. No one wants to be friends with the older girl who has cancer. Oh yeah, I have cancer. Leukaemia if your asking me to be specific. I know it's not exactly the teenage life I would of liked to have experienced but at least I have one. I hate it when you hear kids who moan constantly about how shit there life is. I hate it because there are some people who don't get to live longer than the age of five. There are some people who are sicker than me. So the fact that I am alive, cancer or no cancer, I am grateful.

So today I am just spending the day in here which is okay because they wouldn't use my room even if there was a high demand for beds. I smiled as I looked around my room. The doctors had said I could decorate the room as soon as they found out I had leukaemia. I choose baby pink walls, being eleven at the time, but to be honest I still wouldn't change them now. Around the room were a few signs that spelt out my name as well as a massive one that was stuck onto my door along with thousands of stickers of celebrities I used to like when I was younger, one of then being the Jonas brothers. I know it's cringe worthy.

It's weird when I think that I have been in and out of this small building since the age of eleven. I must be one of the longest surviving cancer patients ever to have existed. The doctors say I wasn't supposed to last much longer that four years because of how severe my leukaemia is. But here I am. Surviving. However despite the many years of being ill I am still not cured. We have tried chemotherapy, bone marrow transplants, white blood cells transplants, etc... I start chemotherapy again in a few days which means I get to loose all my hair.. again.

I have lost count of all the times I have lost my hair, it never gets to grow very long before I have to start the whole cycle again. It was a painful at first but I have got used to all the stupid comments off stupid bitches who think the whole word revolves around them. My hair changes every single time it grows back. This time it's wavy and blonde that just falls past my shoulders. I like having blonde hair because it makes the golden specks in my eyes stand out. I have big grey eyes that immediately catch your attention when you look at me. I'm not quite sure weather that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm small too. I stand at around 5ft 1, I never did get to complete growing, all the operations I have had have made sure of that, so I am stuck forever small.

I was too busy listening to my internal monologue that I didn't see nurse Nancy ( that's not really her name I just call her that because she acts like her and she looks like a Nancy). She was waving her hand back an forth in front of my face, I looked up at her with a confused expression.

"You have a visitor honey" She said.

Visitor? I never get visitors, not even when I have had a serious operation or when I have been restricted from leaving for a week or two. I never ever get visitors. And I mean never.

It must have been clear on my face because nurse Nancy started to laugh. "You want to see him?" She managed. I just nodded still not over the shock. She laughed again and left to go get him. Him? A male is coming to see me? A male? Oh god, what am I turning in to? I pursed my lips and waited.

After what seemed like a very long ten seconds the door flung open to reveal.. Will? The boy from yesterday. I straightened up at the sight of him, manoeuvring myself until I was sitting cross-legged on my bed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy that he was here. I know I had only met him yesterday but he had talked to me, he had stayed when I told him to leave, he had come to see me. And for once I found a genuine reason to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo, **

**Somebody asked me if there would be any chapters in Wills POV, I'm sorry but this story will be in Lily's POV only. All of your questions however will be answered during the chapters, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>"Hey" I said<p>

" Hi"

" What are you doing here?" I asked, still fighting myself to stop smiling.

" I came to see you" he answered.

" Well yeah, but why?"

" I thought you might want some company" He shrugged like it was nothing.

I'm sure I was still beaming up at him because my favourite nurse Julie who went past my window started doing a little victory dance when she saw Will in my room. I bit my lip to stop laughing at her.

Will moved to sit on the edge of my bed. Only when he turned to face me did I notice how undeniably gorgeous he was. How did I not notice this before? I blame the cancer.

My eyes trailed down his impeccable body taking in everything I laid my eyes upon. His dark brown hair was messy and spiked up, pointing in every possible direction. His chocolate coloured eyes matching his sculpted hair. His unblemished skin was a perfect olive colour unlike my own which was unnaturally pale. His plump pink lips that looked so soft that I wanted to kiss him to be able to feel them under my own. And to top in all off, his shirt clung to him revealing his toned muscles. I could stare at this boy all day. My mouth watered and I'm not 100% whether my mouth dropped open. If it did, that would be totally embarrassing.

He cleared his throat which snapped me out of my daze. My eyes returned to his which were filled with laughter. Oh god, he had caught me staring.

"Sorry" I mumbled. He laughed, shaking the whole bed and causing me to bounce up and down slightly.

"It's okay, I get it all the time"

" I'm sure you do" I uttered more to myself than him. He smiled. "So why were you here last night?" I asked.

" Oh, my brothers soulfinder broke her arm a week ago, I had to come get another sling since my other brother, Xav, sabotaged the old one" He informed me.

" Sky, Phoenix or Cami?" I asked. He paused for a minute, I had obviously caught him by surprise again.

" You know, your savant gift is really freaky"

"Isn't every savant gift freaky?"

"Well yeah, but you know stuff about people." I just shrugged. "How does it work?" He questioned. I pondered the question for a second not really sure how to answer.

" Well the better I know the person the more information I get, I guess. It's really just basic information nothing personal like what you like or dislike, just stuff like your birthday or something. Like yesterday when I bumped into you, I knew immediately that you were a savant and the more I talked to you the more information I get. I probably could have figured out your name for myself if you had stayed longer. I think the most I can ever get is your name, your gift, your age and birthday and your family." I gushed.

" That's still amazing, very good if your like me trying to catch all the bad savants"

" Your gift must be useful to. How does yours work?"  
>" Well whenever there is danger near its like an alarm goes off in my head warning me. My dad has the same gift too, if I miss it he picks it up and vide versa." He told me.<p>

" Am I a danger?" I asked curiously. He cocked his head to the side for a second then he shook his head.

" There is danger around you but you yourself are not a danger."

" Well I suppose that's only natural, I am in danger of being sick every two seconds"

" Your not feeling sick now, are you?"

" Not now. Your making me feel better" I stated, then when I realised what I had said I blushed wildly.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" He said. I cringed. Now that I had finally made a friend I didn't want him to go running off as soon as he found out. Instead of answering his question, I changed the subject.

" So do your whole family work for the savant net?" His eyes narrowed but he answered my own question nevertheless.

" My mum and dad created the savant net" He added.

" Ooo your like a famous child!" I exclaimed. He chuckled at my expression. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked, changing the subject himself this time.

" I brought games" He said, lifting up a pile of board games he had plonked on the couch.

" I love connect four!" I shouted when I spotted the game.

* * *

><p>We spent hours playing games ( I obviously won them all) and talking about random stuff. I was really enjoying myself, it wasn't until Payton (the kind volunteer that came here every so often) came in and said visitors time was up, that I noticed it was six o'clock. I didn't realise until then that the saying 'time flys when you are having fun' was actually true. I frowned, I wanted him to stay.<p>

"I'll come tomorrow" He said as if reading my mind. I nodded but remembered something in the last second.

"Wait!" I called, having a slight bit of déjà vu.

"Yes?"

"I'm not here tomorrow" I informed him.

"Well where are you then?" He asked. I gulped.

"The orphanage" I whispered.

"You live in the orphanage?" His tone immediately had me siting up straighter and narrowing my eyes.

" In my defence I did try getting my own apartment but the hospital instructed that I stayed in the orphanage around people"

" Well I'll come there then" He told me, oblivious to my glare which I dropped after I heard his reply. Instead my insides fluttered nervously.

"Your own life your risking" I grinned up at him. He grinned back and then left without another word. That night I slept peacefully dreaming about the two of us together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters :)**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early (my early being ten o'clock) because I was not sure what time Will was going to come round. I ate my coco pops quickly and then rushed upstairs to get ready.<p>

I wasn't really sure weather this was a date or not, or weather we were staying inside or going out. I pray for the latter option. After completely abolishing my wardrobe, I finally decided on something comfy and casual but that caught people's attention at the same time. I also dressed according to the weather so these black jeans and baggy jumper were perfect for the chilly weather outside. That was another thing I hated, when it was like minus degrees outside and you see those girls parading round town in mini shorts and a belly top. I don't know how they survive!

I stomped downstairs and began watching TV, ignoring the squabbling ten year olds beside me. They were seriously asking for a punch although I'm pretty sure they could beat me up. Wow, I must sound so weak. Again I blame it on the cancer. I didn't have to wait long, at exactly twelve o'clock the doorbell rang.

I resisted the urge to run straight for it like an obsessed teenager and instead just strolled casually towards it. I don't know when I started to take an interest in Will Benedict, there was just something about him that took away all the stress and sadness and just made me happy. I know he isn't my soul finder but I gave up on finding him along time ago. What good would it do anyway? I would just be hurting him every time I threw up or was rushed into hospital with another nosebleed. I was always going to be the girl with cancer. It wasn't going to go away. It would have by now if it was going to go, wouldn't it?

I sighed, pushing away the distressing thoughts and plastered a smile on my face as I opened the door. I barely got time to open my mouth before he was there holding me at arms length.

"What's wrong?" He asked whilst searching my body for any injuries. I was surprised he had picked up on my sudden distress. I thought I had hidden it well, guess not. I just pointed to the kids behind me who were still arguing.

"Oh, just the kids are just being annoying. They won't shut up" I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie they were doing my head in. His eyes assessed me once more before releasing me. I hid the quick frown that had formed on my lips at the absence of his calming touch.

"Well if you don't want to stay here do you want to go out for some lunch?" He questioned. I nodded eagerly. I grabbed a coat and headed out not bothering to tell the staff where I was going.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked once we had rounded the first corner at the end of the street.<p>

" Wherever you want." He answered sweetly. I grabbed his hand and began towing him in the direction I wanted. His massive hand engulfed my tiny, fragile one. All in all I looked like an ant compared to him. He stood at around 6ft, a whole foot taller than me. Hey, I could be his personal arm rest! I rounded the last corner and stopped directly in front of it. "McDonald's, really?"

"I haven't been out in a while" I told him honestly. He shrugged and let me tow him inside.

I ordered the biggest burger on the menu. At least I thought it was the biggest until I saw the size of Wills. He wolfed his down before I could even take my first bite. I swear he could probably eat a horse, no joke.

I had gotten half way through mine when my stomach flipped making me feel nauseated. I got this all the time. I dropped my food and sprinted for the toilet. I just had time to lock the door before turning and puking my guts up into it.

"Lily?" Wills voice sounded from outside the cubicle. I considered leaving him out there because I really didn't want him to see me when I was in this state. It was when I realised that he had ventured his way into the girls toilets to check if I was okay did I make the decision to let him in. I reached up quickly to unlock the door before turning my head to continue vomiting up my food. In an instant Will was beside me holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Any other time I would be bouncing around in delight at the way my name had sounded coming from his mouth but I settled for embarrassed instead as I continued to heave and puke into the toilet.

After a few more minutes I fell back, resting my head on his chest as I grabbed some toilet roll and began to wipe my mouth.

"Sorry" I muttered. It seemed as if all I was ever saying was sorry around him. I chucked the tissue the tissue away and flushed away the disgusting substance.

"Shh it's fine" he comforted me. I snuggled into his chest and he held me there tightly both of us not caring that we were sitting in the middle of the floor, in a dirty toilet, in McDonalds. I now understand why I haven't been here for a while.

After the embarrassing situation were I had puked my guts up into a toilet in McDonald's with Will as a witness, he had carried me home and demanded that I rested. I think he even went as far as telling the kids to be quiet. So once he was gone I did exactly what he ordered, I rested. I watched films all day eating as little as possible trying not to upset my stomach again. Once I finished watching my films I settled into bed, wrapping the covers tightly round me as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**A MASSIVE thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story it made my day looking through them all :) I find myself wanting to update more and more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters :)**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>The first thing I did once I woke up the next morning was text Will. I never really used my phone that much considering I have no parents or friends so it was a surprise when Will had asked me for my number yesterday.<p>

_I'M OKAY TODAY,X _- I sent to him. Within a few minutes I had a reply: _GOOD. WILL BE ROUND IN HALF AN HOUR,X._

Three things caught my attention. 1- He put a kiss on the end of the text! Shut up to all of you that are laughing right now! I haven't had a boyfriend let alone a first kiss so I was allowed to be excited when a boy I like puts a kiss on the end of a text.

2- Will was coming round to see me again! I wonder why he keeps coming round? I hope he isn't coming round out of pity because he knew I was sick. Then again, all he knew was that I was sick. He didn't know it had anything to do with cancer. What if he was coming round because he liked me? What if he actually wanted to come round because he enjoyed my company? What if- wait what am I thinking? Will cant like me. I'm, well, me. I shook my head clearing all stupid thoughts from my mind. I smiled, I don't care what the reason is, he is coming round to see me and that made me happy.

3- I only had half a bloody hour to get ready! And with that I leaped out of bed and nearly flew into my wardrobe. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a frilly white sequin top and put them on. Then ran to the mirror where I brushed through my hair, removing any tangles and knots. I bounded down the stairs grabbing a cereal bar and munching it down in one go on the way. I entered the room filled with hundreds of shoes and went to the back to fetch my white pumps that matched my top.

The doorbell rang loudly announcing we had a guest. I jumped at the sound then broke into a fast jog when I realised who it must be. I dropped my shoes by my coat (that I wore with everything, which I'm sure you already know) and flung the door open to meet a grinning Will.

" Hey gorgeous" he greeted. I'm pretty sure my face lit up when he called me gorgeous. I didn't care that he probably thought I was some demented child I just threw myself into his arms, soaking in the calming feeling I got whenever I was near him. He chuckled softly wrapping his arms around my thin frame. " You should really eat more" he said sternly, settling me down but keeping his hands firmly on my waist.

" Hey I tried but it resulted in me throwing up in a McDonald's toilet, remember?" I told him. He winced at the memory. "Anyway moving on from the subject of my vomit, what are we going to do today?"

"The park?" He suggested.

"Sure" I agreed. He took my hand leading me out the rusty building. Once we were outside he pulled me towards him, slinging an arm over my shoulder whilst I wrapped mine around his waist. " I like it when I'm with you." I blurted. When he didn't respond I continued, "It's weird because I'm not used to being around people. I don't have friends so I'm usually by myself. There is just something about you that's different. I feel more comfortable, more at home."

" I feel more at home too. I feel more protective over you and last night I couldn't stop worrying about you." At the thought he held me closer and I squeezed his waist. "My mum wants to meet you" he carried on.

"You told your mum about me?"

"Well I just said I met this girl at the hospital when I was late back on Saturday and then she had a vision of you so I had to tell her more."

" Your mum can see visions of the future." I stated.

" Your gift definitely takes some getting used to"

" I wasn't using my gift, my mum had a similar gift" I told him.

"What happened to your parents?" He questioned. My hand immediately flew to my back pocket where my locket rested, at the mention of them.

" They died in a car crash when I was little" I mumbled. I hated talking about my parents. I hardly knew them but they were my only family. Them and my sister, I hated talking about them like they weren't alive.

"I'm sorry"

" Its fine, I live at the orphanage now, I have for years." I mentioned.

" You hate it there" He said.

"That obvious?"

" Yep" He grinned down at me. We reached the park then, I ran over to the tyre swing.

" I haven't been on one of these since I was about five!" I exclaimed.

" You haven't done a lot of things in a while"

" I've been at Mary-Ann hospital and plus I have never had anyone to do stuff with"

" You don't have many friends do you?" He noted.

" I don't have any friends, well, apart from you" I admitted.

"Why?"

" No one wants to be friends with me" I shrugged.

" I want to be friends with you" He argued. I grinned at him and jumped onto the swing.

" I know. Will you push me?"

" Sure but you should know that I am quite strong and your as light as a feather, I am not responsible if you go flying over that fence and into the woods" He warned in a mocking tone.

" You won't let anything happen to moi" I said, still smiling at him. He moved around and began to push me.

Within seconds i was higher than the bar the tyre was attached to.

" Will! Stop!" I shrieked. I didn't realise before when he warned me that he was actually being serious. He was roaring with laughter as I went soaring high into the air again. I screamed and he laughed more. " I am going to kill you!" I glared as he pushed me again.

" You were warned" I began to growl but was interrupted as another scream pierced the quiet morning sky.

* * *

><p>He was still chuckling to himself when he stopped me. I just sat and glared. "Never again. No wonder I haven't been on one in so long. " I said as I struggled to get out. He lifted me easily and set me on my feet. I spun and stalked off in the opposite direction. I didn't get very far before his arms circled round my waist pulling me back towards him. I sighed, turned round and buried myself in his chest.<p>

When I glanced up at him he was already looking down at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. His forehead was scrunched together and lips were pursed as if trying to solve a really difficult maths problem.

I reached up stroking his cheek. His skin was so soft! I felt him relax under my touch and I smiled. I didn't realise how close we actually were until I turned back to meet his intense gaze but instead brushing my lips against his. I pulled my head back abruptly and prepared myself for his rejection but it never came.

I looked up and met his eyes that where filled with lust. He brought his lips back to mine. Sparks fired as the kiss became deeper and more intense. I don't think you could slide a single piece of paper between us we were standing that close. One of his hands was lost in my hair and the other was placed on my back holding me there. Mine were wrapped securely round his neck.

He was the first the pull apart, he rested his chin on top of my head as we both gained our breath back. I could hear his heart pounding away under my ear.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had" He said after a moment of silence.

" That was the only kiss I have ever had" I admitted.

He didn't skit me or say something rude like I thought he would. His tone was sweet and kind, " Well they don't know what they are missing out on."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>"What's your favourite colour?" He asked suddenly.<p>

"Why?"

"I want to know more about you." He said shrugging.

"Pink."

"Ugh. Pink is such a girly colour."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I am a girl" I stated.

"Right yeah, I forgot" I slapped his chest and he laughed loudly. " Mine is blue"

"Ugh. Blue is such a boyish colour" I said, poorly mimicking his deep voice again. He chuckled again and kissed my hair.

"Favourite animal?"

" Lion." I told him. I'd always liked lions because of how strong and powerful they were. The complete opposite of me.

" I like cheetahs"

" What's your favourite thing to do?" I asked before he could.

" Play on my Xbox" He informed me. I rolled my eyes. Typical. "You?" I thought about it a minute. My mind came up blank.

" I don't know." He frowned at my answer. He never asked another question, he just stayed silent. " I'm glad I bumped into you in the hospital"

" Same" I smiled into his chest. Jesus Christ this boy even smells fit, like vanilla and chocolate. Two things I adore. "So your back in the hospital tomorrow?" He asked. His question shocked me, I hadn't told him that I would be back in for Chemotherapy tomorrow, had I? I hadn't even told him that I had cancer, right?

"How did you know?"

" I don't know, I can just sense more about you than other people" He told me truthfully.

" My shields got no holes in it, I made sure of that a long time ago" I said sternly.

"Oh I know, your shields one of the strongest I have ever seen. I'm not picking anything from your head, I can just sense things about you I wouldn't be able to sense with anyone else" he told me.

" Well that's better, I guess" He laughed at my confused tone.

"Want to go see a film?"

" Okay" I agreed.

" I'll race you to the cinema." He shouted before he ran off.

" Hey, I'm not as strong or as fast as you are!" I screamed and took off after him. I was walking before I even got to the end of the road. I hate cancer.

* * *

><p>I sat on the end of my bed in my room, in Mary Ann hospital, swinging my legs back and forth as I ripped up the information leaflet on chemotherapy. I don't know why they keep giving me these, I know how it works off by heart. And I hate it.<p>

That's why I was sat here when I was supposed to be down there waiting. Well, I wasn't scheduled to go in until half eleven and It was only ten past now but I was supposed to be down there nevertheless. I had done this before, normally they just sent someone out to get me when it was time. So I just sat and waited, staring at the specks of paper that were now scattered across the floor.

"I hate chemo" I muttered to myself. I don't think I had smiled once since I had woken up this morning, there was a permanent pout on my face. Not even the nurses had bothered making a proper conversation with me like they usually did. I played with the bottom of my hair that would, in a few weeks, be gone. I sighed. "I hate cancer!" I yelled, angrily throwing my hands up in the air.

"What?" A soft whisper came from the other side of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>My body went cold as I whirled around to see Will frozen on the spot, half way between my door and my bed.<p>

" You have cancer?" He questioned his voice full of disbelief. My lip quivered, he was going to leave me. My only friend in years was going to leave me. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded weakly. "But your so gorgeous and kind and.. normal" He said as if his words would magically get my disease to disappear. I took a deep breath and plonked myself onto my bed.

" Yeah well, Cancer's a bitch" I muttered.

"How long have you had it?" He asked.

"Since I was thirteen, so eight years now."

"How is that possible?"

"No one knows" I admitted, tugging at the ends of my hair again. He seemed to take a minute to take this in. Something must of just clicked inside his head because his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Your twenty one?" He questioned, he is voice astonished. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, I know I look about fifteen but I that's just the cancer. I have proof if you don't believe me. I was born 24th of June 1993, it's on my birth certificate." I said nonchalantly, it's not the first time someone would have asked to see my birth certificate. He gasped shocking me out of the memory. I was still stating at the tiles on the floor too scared to look at him.

_'Lily?_' A soft, silky voice sounded in my head. I jumped in surprise as I registered my soulfinders voice. It echoed around in my head making me dizzy. It seemed to lift away all the darkness in my life and replace it with a bright light that was filled with such joy and happiness. I searched around until I found the source of the voice. My soulfinders voice. My eyes landed in Will's and my jaw hit the floor.

_'Its you_.' I sent back. It was Will. He was my soulfinder. All this time we have both been utterly blinded.

I shook my head back and forth. I looked back at Will and he was wearing a similar expression to me. I blinked and then the situation sunk in. I squealed in delight and launched myself into his arms, not caring about the fact that he had just found out I had cancer, not caring about the fact that I had chemo in about five minutes and not caring that Nurse Nancy was standing in my doorway with a very angry expression on her face. I just squeezed him with all my strength, trying to share some of my joy with him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He squished me to him burying his head in the free side of my neck. I breathed in his delicious scent of vanilla and chocolate. Nancy cleared her throat making us both jump apart. I frowned at the loss of contact and grabbed his hand in a strong grip not wanting I put any space between us.

" Lily, I know you don't want to but you got to come have your chemo, you never know - " Her words were cut off by Will.

"You weren't gonna have your chemotherapy?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, he sounded hurt which made me feel guilty. I mean, I know maybe this could be the time that I'm finally cured. Maybe this could be the time that I could be finally free from leukaemia. Though, what was the chance of that happening? One in a million. I sighed.

" I was going to go, I just don't want to go. There is a difference"

"Why?"

" I've been through chemotherapy more times than you can imagine. I hate it! I loose all my hair, I'm sick every hour of every day, I loose weight, I can't eat or drink, I-"

"But you could get better" He informed me.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Nurse Nancy said. I sighed.

" I'm going but your going to be there when I'm complaining and vomiting everywhere." I told him, poking him in chest.

" I've already witnessed you vomiting and I held you hair back then, didn't I?"

"You did" I approved.

" And that was before I found out" he said tucking a loose bit of hair behind my ear.

"Found out what?" Nurse said. I almost laughed, she is so nosy. Unlike Julie, nurse Nancy isn't a savant so she didn't share the wonderful knowledge that is soulfinders.

" That I had cancer" I lied smoothly. She just rolled her big blue eyes and gestured for me to follow her from the room. I leaned up on my tiptoes and pecked Will on the lips before skipping off down the corridor after Nancy.

* * *

><p>As per usual my first session for chemotherapy was awful. A few hours later, I was in Will's car heading home which was weirdly in the opposite direction to the orphanage.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." He snuck a glance at me and beamed when he caught me looking at him with a curious expression. " I was going to tell you later but I got kind of distracted with the whole ' Your my soulfinder' business" He said whilst grinning at me. I beamed back at him.

" So what did you want to tell me?"

" Well you don't have to if you don't want to but I noticed that you hate it at the orphanage and I know that they don't pay enough attention to you as they should so I was just wondering if you would like to move in with me and my family."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**The reason I posted the last chapter earlier than usual was because it was my birthday this week and I was a bit busy, but anyways I just thought I should let you all know in case your were wondering :)**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>"Family?"<p>

" Well not everyone. Trace, Uriel and Victor have there own apartments closer to their jobs and Yves and Phoenix have there own place too, them being married and all. So really it's just my mum, dad, Zed, Xav and Cami and me." He rushed to tell me.

I gulped, as much as I would love to escape the orphanage I didn't really want to make myself a burden. " And I have already asked Julie, she said its fine as long as I take care of you and make sure you have your medication. You could have you own room but I was thinking that you could stay in my room with me but that's only of you want to. We get to spend more time together too, I was going to ask you before I found o-" I silenced his babbling with a kiss as we pulled up outside the giant house.

"You were going to ask me to live with you before you found out I was your soulfinder?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah that's why I was coming round before. You being my soulfinder is really just an added bonus." He joked. I scowled at him and he laughed. " I'm messing, you being my soulfinder is that best thing that's ever happened to me" All the joking had vanished as his hand caressed my cheek.

" Even if I have leukaemia?"

"Even if you have leukaemia" He promised. I sighed. " You ready to meet my family? They are all here but they should clear off later"

"Great" I tried to make it sound enthusiastic but it came out more sarcastic.

"They will love you." He opened his door and before I could even reach for the handle, he was there yanking it open and extending his hand for me. I took it without hesitation pulling myself out the car. We walked through the open door without even knocking. At the sound of us all of his family shot up from their places on the couch.

"It's just me" Will reassured. He pulled us further into the room so everyone could see he had company, despite the fact I was hiding behind him.

"Is this the nice little girl from the hospital?" I peeked out to see a middle-aged woman speaking. Must be his mother.

_'You haven't told them in your soulfinder, have you?'_ I sent.

_'Nope but I will. I'm just going to apologise for my mums reaction now'_ He replied.

_'Your a pain, you could have at least forewarned them'_

_'I am a pain but you love me anyway'_

_'Maybe'_ I admitted and his face lit up.

"Yes this is Lily. Lily this is my mum, Karla and my dad, Saul. Then there is Trace, Uriel, Victor, Xav and Cami, Yves and Phoenix and Zed and Sky" Will introduced pointing out each one to me. They all smiled and muttered hellos. My eyes landed on the one he called Cami. She looked a lot like me, only her hair was what my natural hair looked like before it all fell out. Brown and perfectly straight. I let my eyes move on to a small girl named Sky, the one whose arm was wrapped in a sling, who waved with her good arm. I waved back shyly.

"We are happy to have you stay with us for a while." Karla said happily. " We have had guests before" I just nodded in response. Xav stepped forward with his hand extended towards me.

" I'm Xav but you already now that" He grinned and I shook his hand. He pulled back abruptly. "Woah"

" Your a healer, haven't you ever met anyone with cancer before?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side. I was surprised my voice came out confident. He blinked shocked, I looked back at the others who were all wearing similar expressions. My brow furrowed.

"It's Lily's gift" Will explained. Oops, I hadn't even realised I'd used it. "She can sense things about savants. She can pick one out in a crowd of a hundred. She can tell their gifts, name, age, birthday and about their family. "

" Well I just get the basic information at first like whether they are a savant and their gift and then the more I get to know them the more information I get" I corrected.

"Freaky" Xav said.

"I know" I answered, grinning up at him. He grinned back.

"I like you"

"Everyone likes me" I shrugged and everyone laughed. Will pulled me out from behind his back so I was now standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against his chest. Sky was grinning wildly at us from within Zeds arms. I knew she knew already, she could probably read the emotions that we felt for one another. Karla was also staring at us with her face scrunched up. I was watching her so I could tell that she was seeing into the future when her face dropped and went blank.

After a moment she returned to normal and she had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen. She pounced on me pulling me out of Wills embrace and engulfing me in a bear hug. I like Karla already, it was just a coincidence that we were the same height too. We must look like tiny insects compared to our soulfinders. She released me and turned to pierce Will with her glare.

" Why didn't you tell me she was your soulfinder?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

**Sorry it's a bit late tonight. **

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>She scolded Will, quickly grabbing a tea towel off the back of the sofa and started hitting him with it. There were a few gasps from behind us but I wasn't paying too much attention to them, I was to busy laughing at Will getting abused by a tea towel.<p>

"I only found out today!" He yelled when he finally managed to put a table between himself and Karla.

"Liar! You said met Lily on Saturday, it's Wednesday!" She accused.

" Hey, does Lily look twenty one to you? I only found out how old she was today." He told his mum.

" Shut up, no need to be mean about it, I already know I'm small" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at Will. All the boys laughed and the girls moved to stand beside me mimicking me by crossing their arms and glaring at their own soulfinder.

"There is nothing wrong with being small" Sky muttered, her sweet British accent floating around us.

"I'm average" Cami stated, in a similar British accent.

" Me too" Phoenix agreed. I completely forgot about our argument against the boys in that moment, I was too busy staring back and forth between the three girls.

" Am I supposed to be British or something because everyone else seems to be?" I asked motioning to the three girls standing beside me.

" We don't really know why my youngest boys soulfinders are all British" Saul told me.

" I can't believe you were down the road from me all this time" Will mumbled. I just grinned at him and he took me in his arms again.

* * *

><p>We ate tea and I must say it was definitely an improvement on hospital meals and the orphanage slop.<p>

I was absolutely bloated when we moved into the living room to watch TV. It was decided that I was going to be staying with Will in his room, as long as we didn't get up to any 'Dirty deeds' as Karla calls it. I was going to pick up my stuff tomorrow after I had chemo so I could officially call the Benedict's house, home.

Right now, I was sat on Will's lap with my head buried deep into his shirt. It was getting quite late, Trace, Uriel, Victor and Sky had already left. Yves and Phoenix were staying the night in the guest room and had already gone up to sleep so it was just me, Will, Karla, Saul, Xav, Cami and Zed. I was just about to drift to sleep when my stomach churned and a stab of pain shot through me, sending me doubling over, clutching my stomach.

"Lily?" Will asked, trying to get me to sit up and look at him. I could hear Xav getting closer and my stomach churned again causing me to gag. I sprung to my feet and ran for the toilet (Well the direction in which I thought it was in) with them on high pursue. I made it just in time to puke my entire dinner up. I could feel Xav's hand pressed on my shoulder filling me with energy so I could heal quicker.

I collapsed in a heap on the cold floor too weak to even think about getting up. I felt warm arms around me, protecting me, keeping me safe, comforting me.

"Sorry" I whispered. My voice was hoarse and I coughed weakly in attempt to try and clear it.

"It's not your fault honey, I didn't realise my cooking was that bad" Karla said from the doorway, her expression was soft and filled with worry. Everyone's face was, I immediately felt bad. I managed a small smile for them.

"Come on, let's get you too bed" Will instructed. My head bobbed up and down. He scooped me up bridal style and climbed the stairs to his room. I didn't even bother examining the room in which I could now call mine, I just climbed into bed, still fully dressed.

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters :'(**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Chemo wasn't as bad today. It was over quicker than I imagined.<p>

Will had picked me up and had took me to the orphanage were I had collected my few belongings- three full boxes was all it had took. I was glad to finally see the back of the place. None of the staff had bothered to say a goodbye so I didn't bother in return, I just left with a very loud slam of the door, making sure to shake the frame with the big impact.

I was currently arranging my stuff around our room. Our room. It felt so good to say it.

I hadn't got past Karla very easily, she hadn't missed the very few clothes I had and she had insisted on taking me shopping very soon which Sky had promised would be the worst day of my life. I highly doubted that.

So my clothes had easily fit in the massive white wardrobe, my little make up and hair products were lined up on his desk and the rest of my stuff was scattered around, including my favourite teddy bear called Romeo, which Will had refused was allowed to sleep on the bed with us. I was brushing through my hair and sighing as more tuffs of blonde came out. It was falling out quicker than last time.

"I never understand why hair falls out when you have chemotherapy" Will said. He was stood behind me, attempting to put my thin hair in a plait.

"Me either"

" I like your hair" He stated.

"Me too. This is my favourite." I told him.

"Favourite?"

" It grows back different. I've had brown curls, brown straight, blonde straight, blonde wavy."

" Hm I think I'd like it brown and curly"

" I liked that one but not as much as blonde and wavy" He just smiled at me. I turned away from the large mirror to smile back at him. I reached up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. When I pulled back my breathing hitched as I saw his face fill with lust. Butterflies exploded in my tummy when our lips touched again. I hadn't expected it to be so electrifying. The only real kiss we had was in the park and that was before we had even found out we were soulfinders. This was literally pure bliss. My stomach flipped (For once not because I was going to be sick) as he pulled back and whispered my name. Just the way he said it had shivers running down my spine. He pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed causing me to fall back with Will on top of me. He lifted himself so he was putting no pressure on me. I pulled his lips back to mine. It seemed like all my worries and fears dissolved as we kissed, nothing else in the world mattered, it was just me and Will. I felt his hand sneak under my shirt, his touch sending sparks through every inch of my body. I think I would of happily stayed lost in that moment forever, hadn't Cami and Sky came bounding in.

Both of our heads turned to look at who had interrupted us, I pushed against Wills chest lightly trying to get him off me, I failed miserably. Will just stayed where he was, hovering above me grinning at the two girls who were smiling back. I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment.

Cami was the first to speak,"Well Lily, Karla insists on taking you shopping and because we are such good, kind people we are coming too, to save you from the horrors of Karla's shopping. So we need you to be ready in ten minutes" Will sighed and rolled off the top of me, I sat up and smiled at the girls whilst quickly tugging down my shirt. Sky skipped over to our wardrobe, throwing open the doors and searching for an outfit for me to wear. Cami joined her.

"I'm fine in what I'm wearing" I told them. Jeans and a top where fine for just going shopping, weren't they? They both turned round looked me up and down once, shook there heads in disapproval and then spun back round to look through the clothes again. I pouted and looked at Will, he pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

" I think you look perfect" I grinned up at him.

"Don't make me gag" Cami said. I turned round and I laughed at her, she reminded me of myself sometimes.

"Oh come on I have seen you and Xav do a lot worse." He stated. "Do you remember..."

"Shut up" She growled, probably already guessing the story Will was going to tell. Before he could open his mouth to continue, Sky interrupted.

" Ooo wear this!" Sky shouted excitedly. She held up a casual dress. It was a light pink, strapless dress that stopped just above my knee. I frowned, yes it was sunny outside for once but I didn't think it was time to wear dresses, especially in April. She threw the dress at me and pointed to the ensuite bathroom.

"Fine" I huffed.

I changed quickly and danced back out.

Will wolf whistled and I giggled like a little school girl. Sky clapped her hands together like she was a proud mother and Cami just smiled at me.

" Good good, now get some shoes then get downstairs" Sky ordered then she and Cami bounced out the room. I glanced at Will who was chuckling quietly. I grabbed some pink pumps and slipped them on.

"Should I be worried?" Will asked as I was fixing my hair.

"About what?" He gave me that look and then pulled me towards him despite my protests about him messing up my hair.. Again.

"Your allll mine, I don't want to hear of any lads chatting you up"

"And why would they do that?" I asked.

" Because right now your looking so adorable that I might eat you" He licked his lips and I grinned.

"They wouldn't lay a finger on me because they know that if they do they are gonna have to deal with you"

"Too right they are" He agreed. I smiled and kissed him lightly before heading down the stairs.

" Oh darling you look so cute!" Karla yelled. I blushed as everyone turned to look at me and sped off towards the open door. The four of us left gossiping and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Joss Stirling's :(**

**Opps, Can't believe I forgot to update yesterday :/ Sorry, and also sorry its quite short!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Shopping with Karla wasn't too bad, when she picked out something that I didn't like, I just politely said no and suggested another thing. Cami and Sky were so shocked when I had told them that I had actually liked shopping with her. Anyway, together all three of them brought me everything I so much as whispered I liked. I don't think I even brought myself an outfit. It was around six o'clock when we got back.<p>

"Oh my god, Lily has been eaten by a shopping bag" Xav exclaimed whilst trying to hold back a laugh when we walked through the door. It was true I was holding so many bags that you could barely see me. My head popped over the top of a bag and I glared at him. That just made him laugh harder.

"You could help me" I said sternly.

"Right, yeah" He said between laughs. He came over and took all the bags from me and Cami, whilst Zed helped Sky, and set them on the floor. I sighed and stretched my aching arms out in front of me. Will came bounding in then, only to stop dead when he seen the amount of bags scattered on the floor.

" You wanna see all the stuff we got her, its so cute!" Sky shouted. "But I'm exhausted now"

" Really? Your exhausted? I had to try on every single thing in these bags!"

"You will thank us eventually" She muttered and I grunted in response.

"What do you need this for?" Will asked, holding up a bracelet.

"It goes on your wrist"

"What you buy a piece of fabric for?" Xav questioned.

"It's a head scarf for when I loose all my hair, you idiot" I shrugged. His face fell slightly.

"Sorry" He muttered.

" Don't worry about it" I grinned and he smiled back. "Anyway, I need to sort all this out"

"I'll help" Will said eagerly. I just giggled and let him help me carry all the bags up. I ended up trying on nearly every outfit again for Will and by the end, I collapsed on the bed, too tired to even lift my head. I didn't care that it was about seven o'clock, I just closed my eyes and fell asleep cuddling my Romeo.

* * *

><p>I was woken up too Will shaking me.<p>

"Lily you have been asleep for over twelve hours, it's nine o'clock" He complained. My eyelids fluttered open, only to immediately shut them again at the bright light that was seeping through the window. I heard Will sigh. I don't normally sleep that long without having to wake up, I mean I went to sleep at nine in the night and its now nine. Wait, nine? I shot out the bed and into the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way.

"Shit, shit, shit" I kept repeating. I changed in record time. I flung back open the door to see Will standing there with a confused expression, his hand extended as if he was just about to knock. I grabbed his hand and tugged him from our room.

" What's going on?"

" I'm late for chemo"

"Dammit I forgot" He admitted.

"Not your fault" I told him as we ran out of the house.

We made it to the hospital in less than five minutes (probably breaking a few speed limits on the way) and I flew into chemo to meet a very angry Julie.

" Sorry, sorry, I wasn't trying to get out of it I promise, I just overslept" I gushed.

"Just get in here, Lily" She said with a blank face. I sighed and made my way over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thanks, X<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii,**

**Oh my gosh, I do not know what is up with me but here is another short chapter. I am so sorry and I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Again chemo wasn't that bad. Right now I was making my way down the stairs for dinner back at home.<p>

I sat down at my usual spot, in between Zed and Will. I rested my head in my hands as I waited for the food to come.

' _You okay?_' Will sent.

_' Yeah, I'm fine'_ I sent back. Truth is I wasn't feeling the greatest. Karla came in balancing five plates along her arms. Everyone was here tonight, so the entire table was full. My food was placed down in front of me and the smell reached my nose almost instantly, sending my head spinning. I groaned.

" Lily are you okay?" Cami asked. I lifted my head to answer her but my vision was too blurred. My stomach was churning again and I hadn't even eaten anything yet. I willed my arm to reach for my drink but I didn't have the energy.

" Something is wrong" I murmured. I shot up out of my seat, which sent my head whirling again. I held it up as I attempted to make it to the bathroom. I felt my hands shaking wildly and I was sure I was wobbling everywhere. I coughed and when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood.

My legs gave out and I fell. My whole body was shaking down, like I was stuck outside in summer clothes in a snow storm. I coughed again only to soak the soft, cream carpet with my blood. I couldn't stop. I heard everyone yelling as a bucket was shoved under my mouth.

" Xav, what the hell is happening!?" Will screamed.

" How am I supposed to know?" He screamed back. They were screaming right down my ear and I moaned and vomited up more blood.

" Help her!"

"I am! I can't stop her from vomiting! You talk to her your her soulfinder!" I heard Will growl at his brother. His hand was holding my hair back and he was whispering soothing words to me.

"Keep her awake" Xav instructed.

"How?" Will asked. I could hear all the anger had now faded as panic and worry replaced it.

"The ambulance is on its way" Cami shouted. She sounded almost as worried as Will as she knelt beside me trying to do something that would help me.

"Just keep doing what you are doing" Xav answered Will. So that's exactly what he kept doing, I tried to stay conscious but I was losing a lot of blood to quick. When I looked into the bucket to see it was a quarter of the way full that was the last straw, I slipped from consciousness.

The last word I heard being "Shit" from Xav and Will.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything of Joss Stirling's. **

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Ugh, I squeezed my eyes tighter, as if doing so would stop the massive headache I had. I could hear the sound of the machines beeping next to me. I knew immediately that I was in my hospital room, even without the noisy machines I could recognise that minty smell anywhere.<p>

I kept my eyes shut, not quite ready to face the stressful world yet. I could hear other people in the room with me. The faint sound of breathing filling my ears. It was only then did I notice that my hand was wrapped up in a pair of soft, warm hands. Their thumb was casually stroking my palm, even this small gesture had slight sparks shooting through me. I squeezed the hand which caused a small gasp to escape their mouth.

"She's awake" The deep, manly voice informed someone, excitedly. I recognised the voice suddenly and it filled my body with pleasure. Will. My soulfinder. I forced my eyes open so I could see his beautiful face. My eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on him.

He didn't look like I remembered. He had dark bags under his eyes, stubble on his face were he hadn't shaved and his clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in days. His eyes returned to my face and when he seen me watching him his face brightened immensely. "Your okay" He sighed in relief.

"Of course I am" I croaked. God, I was so thirsty. As if reading my mind he brought a glass of water up to my lips, I gulped it down in one go.

" You scared me so much" He admitted, setting the empty glass down.

"Sorry" I replied, lifting my hand (that currently had several wires and tubes attached to it) to stroke the side of his face. I frowned at the prickly surface, it wasn't soft anymore. "You need to shave" I stated. He chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but Julie interrupted him.

"Before you two go all mushy on me, I would really like to talk to Lily" She said looking at Will pointedly. "Alone" she added when he didn't move.

"No it's okay, I don't mind him in here" I told her. To be honest, I don't think I could cope without him at the moment. Julie sighed but continued.

"Well whilst you were out we..."

"How long was I out?" I interrupted.

" Four days. " I let out a little gasp which she ignored and went on, "Anyway, we did some tests and we figured out that your body wasn't reacting the way it should be to the chemo" My brow furrowed along with Wills.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" Your body is rejecting it, so we are going to reduce it to two or three times over every two week period. We also found out the reason why your body is rejecting it." She told us.

"Which is?"

" One of your kidneys has failed. We think this is also the reason that your body hasn't been healing with all the treatment we have been giving you. Your very lucky we noticed it when we did. Your going to need a kidney transplant very soon, you are on the top of the list and you will be the first we operate on when an available donor is found but we don't know how long that will take so for now we are open for willing donors from friends or family" She rushed to tell me.

"I'll do it" Will said as soon as she finished. He was clutching my hand so tight I think it might pop. Julie turned back to me.

"That's the other thing, your condition is very severe which means to go through with the transplant your going to need an exact match." Then to Will, " I will be sure to get you tested but I highly doubt you will be the right match"

"What will happen if I don't get a donor?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"You could die" She whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>" After all this time, how come were only finding this out now?"<p>

" Well we always knew your kidneys were weak, it's natural for a cancer patient, we were just looking for the cause of all the coughing up blood when we came across it." She said.

"I'm going to die" I muttered. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over the top. I always knew that I was extremely sick and I was in risk of dying but after ten years I never really thought about it that much any more. Ten years and nothing has happened and now it's coming at me from all directions. God knows how long I had left. I had only just started to enjoy my life. I had gotten out of the damn orphanage, I had made friends, I had found Will. A tear rolled down my cheek. Will, I had only just found him and now...

"Your not going to die" Will growled. I just stared at him whilst he ranted. "Come on, you can't give up now! You have been fighting cancer for ten years, you can't give up now! They will find you a donor and I'm sure everyone will want to be a donor for you and when they do you will recover and then we can be happy and you won't ever have to come back here again..." I slapped my hand down over his mouth to shut him up. He looked down at me with tear-filled eyes and I met them with my own ones.

" So until we find a suitable donor we will be keeping you here" Julie said, one glance at her told me she was crying too. What was happening to the world?

She rushed out the room and I looked back at Will. I took my hand away from his mouth and he broke down. Tears flew down his face at incredible speed.

"You can't leave me now, I've only just found you" He whimpered.

"Come here" I sobbed. I hadn't realised I was balling my eyes out until I grabbed his hand and pulled him down in the chair he was sitting in before, then I pulled his head down onto my chest and began stroking his hair. He kept sobbing whilst murmuring " Don't leave me, I need you"

"I'm not going anywhere" I told him and with one last sob he drifted to sleep. I studied his perfect face as he slept, he must have been exhausted. I doubted he slept much whilst I was unconscious. I sighed.

Xav came bounding in then with a massive grin spread over his face. There was no doubt in my mind when I said he was my favourite of Wills brothers. His smile faltered a bit when he seen the state me and Wills sleeping form were in but he continued walking till he was standing on the other side of me.

"Hey" I said quietly. "Where is everyone?"

" The nurse said only one at a time an they all agreed I should go first, the girls are dying to see you" I just smiled timidly. " Everyone was so worried about you, I mean I couldn't do anything to help you and I felt so bad"

"It's not your fault, my kidney failed" I told him. He gasped but never said anything. " I need a transplant but I need an exact match for them to be able to operate. Will volunteered but they don't think he will be right. If they don't get one soon.." I trailed off.

"Your going to die" he finished in a barely audible voice. He glanced at Will who was still sleeping.

"He knows"

"It's going to kill him"

"I know" I agreed.

"You've got to fight" He said sternly.

" I know I do"

"I'm being serious, you have to fight it for as long as you can. You can't start giving up because it gets a little tough, You. Have. To. Fight. Not for me or for anyone else but the two of you" Xav ordered pointing between the two of us.

" I will"

"Good" He said, then let out a big breathe of air. "I'm sorry I just don't think I could stand facing him everyday. I know I would probably be blamed the most, me being the healer and because I wasn't able to help you. Your already like my sister and I couldn't stand losing you either"

" I wouldn't blame you, I wouldn't blame you if you left now and didn't help me at all you'd still be the best brother ever and I don't care what anyone else says" I said with a satisfied nod. He grinned at me.

"I'll go get one of the girls"

"Okay"

The next hour was spent with Cami, then Sky, then Karla and so on until nearly everyone of them had come in. Half way through Saul's visit I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's stuff :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p><em><span>1 month later<span>_

I was getting bored of this hospital room now. Yes I had been in and out of it for about ten years but never have I been limited to this one room for three weeks. I was released in the first week after I awoke but only to return again after I fainted during the day. The small TV in the corner of the room that is constantly playing, the board games I get to play, my phone and even the constant visits from Will and his family and the doctors are not enough to keep me from being bored.

Right now I was playing snake on my phone whilst waiting for Will to come. He is taking it pretty hard at the moment because they still haven't found a suitable donor. All his family have volunteered and yet none have them have been the right match. Well all but Cami, a few days after I woke up she had to fly to England to go see her old friends, along with a Yasmin and her soulfinder. I don't know when she is going to be back but I miss her.

My condition has slowly been getting worse. My skin is getting paler, my weight is melting off me and my hair has completely fallen out now and has been replaced by a light pink scarf. I have grown weak. Too be honest, I don't even think it is all down to the cancer, I think it's the fact I am not allowed to move from this damn bed without informing someone first! Ugh! The doctor estimates a few weeks before my body goes into complete failure and I start to shut down, so much for the positive attitude. But I'm not giving up, I promised Xav I wouldn't give up and I plan to keep that promise.

"Hey angel" Will greeted, peeking his head round the door.

"Hey" I croaked whilst setting my phone back on the side cabinet. I cleared my throat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored" I stated and he chuckled.

"You don't feel sick?"

"Nope, I'm having a good day!" I exclaimed and his face lit up and I grinned at him.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't care" I answered. I know I said that the TV, the board games, my phone and his family weren't enough to stop me from being bored, well there only really boring if Will isn't with me.

"I'll go get some games from my car then" He got up and turned to leave.

"Wait" I called. I really needed to stop doing this, it gave me strong déjà vu. He spun back round. "Did you bring it?" He laughed at my excited face and nodded.

"I'll go get it" he told me before he raced off in the direction of his car.

He returned a few minutes later with boxes piled high and on the top lay my Big Mac.

"Yay" I cheered the best I could. He handed me the big box and I flung it open to see the most delicious burger ever to have been created. Yes I may have cancer but that sure as hell don't stop me from loving McDonald's even if I do have a habit of throwing it back up. I dug into it. Yum, yum, yummy, yum.

After I finished eating we played games. First being frustration. Believe me, it is frustrating. I don't like that little poppy ball thingie that you have to press every time it's your go. I mean it takes a lot of strength to actually get the damn thing to work and then the dice decides its going to be clever and lands on a side half way between two numbers so then I have to push the bloody thing again. Shut up to those who are laughing right now because pushing that thing is probably the easiest thing you have ever done, I think it's difficult so be quiet. After that very frustrating game we played connect 4 which is my favourite game. I won of course. Then we played 3D snakes and ladders which is probably the weirdest yet funniest game to ever be created.

We continued like that until we had gone through every game. I was currently laughing at how funny Wills face was as he played with that twenty questions ball. He looked so confused. His head shot up at the sound of my laugh (well attempted laugh) and smiled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your face" I giggled.

"My face?"

"When you were playing that game, it was funny" I explained.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you" I just grinned at him. I wanted more than anything to jump into his lap right now and hug and kiss him until it was time for him to go and the fact that I couldn't darkened my happy mood. Just when I was about to start up another conversation my stomach churned and I gagged. Will knew what was coming and grabbed a sick bucket off the side and shoved it under my mouth were I heaved up the food I had eaten.

"Sorry" I mumbled. He handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth then the glass of water on the side and I took a sip.

"Shh you don't have to apologise" My head flopped back on the pillow, I was suddenly feeling exhausted. That was another thing that this whole staying in the hospital thing does to me - it messes with my sleeping pattern. "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" I shouted quickly. He smiled but it wasn't like his usual ones, this one seemed forced. "I mean if you want to you can go" I added.

"Sweetie, if I had the choice I would be by your side every second of every day, I'm not leaving until you want me to" I smiled and scooted over so he could climb in. When he didn't move, I sighed and patted the bed. He looked at me sceptically before perching himself on the edge.

"No you idiot I mean lie down next to me"

" Oh" He finally move so he was laying beside me and I buried myself into his chest enjoying the moment. His arms snaked around my waist, holding me like I was a prized possession. I breathed in his delicious scent which seemed to wash all my stress away. The minute I closed my eyes I was asleep but not before I heard the words 'I love you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review. Thanks,X<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's stuff :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Stepping out the car and letting my feet soak into the silky sand was total bliss. I don't remember ever going to a beach, I mean I probably have been but I can't remember it. The blue ocean was peaceful with mild waves crashing along its surface. I took a deep breath, taking in the salty air. Will came round from his side of the car and helped me from the car and down to were the rest of his family was, sprawled around on towels. It was surprisingly nice weather today.<p>

When we reached them, all there heads turned and smiled. My eyes caught a girls who was sitting at the back with Xav.

"Cami!" I shouted. Well attempted to shout, it came out more like a croak.

"Hi there" The British accent drawled.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday" I just kept smiling as I Will helped me sit down. God I need help to sit down, that just sounds so stupid.

"Any better today Lily?" Uriel asked.

" A little" I told him honestly.

"That's good"

"You want anything?" Xav asked. I knew he meant and I shook my head.

"No I don't want any healing today, I had some yesterday. If you do it every day your going to get tired" This time it was his turn the shake his head.

"Your always thinking of others, aren't you? Never yourself" He stated. I didn't reply instead I just made myself comfy, sitting between Wills legs and resting my head on his chest.

"I brought a picnic" Karla announced. She started handing out sandwiches to everyone and then throwing them some crisps to go with it, which caused a lot of hassle when they complained about not having their favourite flavour. When I was handed my food, I didn't tuck in like everyone else.

"Eat" Will commanded.

"I will later"

"No now" His strict voice shocking me. I turned slightly and his face was masking worry. I sighed and picked up my sandwich.

"Yes sir" I mumbled.

After eating everyone took off in different directions leaving only Me, Will, Karla and Saul on the towels. Trace and Uriel where having some kind of splash war in the sea, Xav and Cami where walking down the beach swinging their hands back and forth between them, Phoenix and Yves were kissing and Sky was being attacked by Zed and Victor. That was funny to watch. Sky looked so funny when she was furious. She was currently slapping Victor whilst dangling off of Zeds back. Our family is so normal. "You can go play you know" I told Will.

"I'm alright here"

" No seriously, I know you want to, I'm okay I have Karla and Saul with me" He just studied my face for a minute.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"I love you so much" He stated and pecked my lips before he jumped up and ran off. I laughed when I saw him heading for Sky and his brothers. Sky screamed when she saw him and ran off leaving Will, Zed and Victor in stitches laughing.

There was a light breeze and I shivered clutching at my shirt. Another thing that's messed up at the moment- I can get cold or hot very very easily. They tend to be mixed up though, cold when it's hot and hot when it's cold. I know, cancer is a total bitch. I hope it's on the first train to hell, is all I can say.

"You cold, honey?" Karla's motherly voice sounded. I nodded. She gestured for me to come closer and I did. I scooted my way along the towels until I was closer to her. She grabbed a blanket from the basket and cocooned me in it before wrapping her arms round me too. I missed this motherly touch. I always used to think, when I was little, that this was all just a dream and I would wake up and my mum, dad and little sister would still be here. I miss them. I hardly remember anything of my time with them but it doesn't stop me from missing them. I wish I could run to my mum whenever I needed her but I can't. She's gone. So being wrapped in Karla's warm embrace brought me the slightest bit of happiness. I already treated her as if she was my own mother and I'm sure she felt like I was her own daughter too.

Looking down at the locket, that hung around my neck today, I knew that they were my true family and they would forever remain that way but Wills family were here now. They looked after me, treated me kind, loved me and I loved them all too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review. Thanks,X<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi,**

**I think this is the chapter you have all been waiting for :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Finding sky trilogy, although I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>The day was amazing. I loved watching everyone play around me, I didn't even care that I wasn't up there with them.<p>

Right now, everyone was slowly making their way back to the towels after Karla had called them. Xav and Cami were the last to arrive, I hadn't seen much of them today but I didn't say anything because I knew they needed their time alone. After all Xav was without his soulfinder for nearly a month. I was one of the reasons Xav didn't go with her. He was needed here, to help me, so he stayed. I don't know how I would cope if I was away from Will for that long.

I stood up with a lot of effort and smiled as they joined us. Cami gave me a huge grin but as quick as it was there it was gone again. She was staring at my locket, that hung from my neck, as if it was the most interesting thing on this planet.

"Where did you get that locket? Who's is it?" Her voice came out harsh and had nearly everyone stop in their tracks and turn to face us. I just looked down at it, it wasn't anything special, just a plain gold locket with a spiral patten on the front.

"It's mine." I stated. My words seemed to spark some inner fury.

"Liar!" She shouted and she lashed out slapping me hard across the face and the impact knocking me to the ground. The whole family gasped.

"Cami!" Will and Xav shouted in unison. Will dropped to his knees beside me where I was still cradling my poor cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't reply, I was too busy staring at Cami. Why did she react like that?

"You stole it didn't you!? You found it and you took it! You can't just take something and immediately think it is yours! I can't believe you!" She screeched. She seemed to have moved so she was now standing over me, her furious expression still in place. I blinked in shock. Why is she acting like this? Over a locket? I shook my head hoping to answer her questions.

"No, no it's mine. Look, this is me in this picture." I tried, opening it up and pointing frantically at the picture. She froze, her eyes locked on the picture of my family. She dropped to her knees, on the other side of me, and leaned in to get a good look. I glanced at Will and then and Xav to see if they understood what was going on, their faces held just as much confusion as mine did. In fact everyone's did. Once she had finished looking she leaned away and was now staring intently at my face. I narrowed my eyes at her. Her hand reached up to touch something at the base of her throat. Only when she removed her hand did I realise it too was a locket. An exact match to mine. She had unclipped the hatch an let it fall open revealing a picture. There, in Cami's locket, was the photo of my mum, my dad, my little sister and me. I stared at it for a minute in shock, then back down at mine, double- checking then back to hers. I glanced at Cami to see her smiling.

"What's your surname?" I murmured.

"Taylor" She answered and I gasped.

"Your..." I didn't get to finish because she interrupted me.

"My sister" She finished. I let the words sink in. Cami was my sister. My younger sister. I had found her! After all these years, I had found her! My face lit up and I beamed back at her. She stood up pulling me up with her and into a bone- crushing hug. I didn't care, I hugged her back with all my strength. "I'm sorry I slapped you" She whispered.

"Forget it, I've definitely had worse"

"Would someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Victor demanded, which had us pulling away from each other.

"They are sisters" Will told him. A few of the faces scrunched up in confusion.

"How?" Saul asked.

" When our parents died, we were both separated. I must have been sent to Britain and Lily must have been sent here. Either way, we were both only left with a locket to remind us. Well I assume that is what happened with you too?" She questioned, turning slightly to face me. I nodded. So she continued, " I never knew where my sister was or if she was dead or alive. That is why I freaked out when I seen the locket. It wasn't until she told me that the little girl was her that I realised that she was actually my sister" They were all silent for a few minutes.

" Well you do look alike. I never noticed that before" Trace said, breaking the silence.

" And you act the same. Well only a little bit but you are both feisty when you want to be and caring and.." Will was cut off by Xav.

"Annoying"

"We are not annoying" I shot back.

"My mistake, Cami is an angel, I just meant your really annoying." I glared at him and he laughed. Will's arms snaked around my waist pulling me towards him and he rested his chin on my head.

"If Cami is your sister then that means..." He trailed off.

"That I can be your perfect donor" Her voice rang out loud and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Joss Stirling's :(**

**Not feeling very well :/**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure..." Xav was cut off.<p>

"Shut up, I can help her get fixed. I am not about to turn down the offer of helping my sister. I've just found her, I am not about to lose her again" She informed him.

"But there might be consequences that you will have to deal with if you go through with the surgery" I said. She turned round to glare at me.

" You of all people should not be arguing against me. Don't you want to get better?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But nothing. I can help you. I am probably the only one who can. You need an exact match, you can't get any better than someone who has the same DNA as you. I am helping my big sister and there is nothing you can do to stop me so your just going to have to deal with it." She interrupted again, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. I just huffed.

"Well then, thank you." I uttered. She just grinned back knowing she had won the argument. I didn't have time to come up with a sarcastic comment for her before Will had picked me up and was spinning me round.

"Your going to be cured!" He sang.

" It might not work" I replied once he set me on my feet. He frowned.

"There is a good chance though"

"I know, I just don't want you to get your hopes up only to be disappointed if it doesn't work" I mumbled.

"You saying my kidney ain't good enough for you? Now that is just downright rude." Cami spoke. I smiled at her.

"No, I happen to love your kidney. It's being very nice too me" I responded and she laughed.

"I think we should all get going then" Saul said.

"To the hospital we go!" Zed shouted. Everyone grabbed for their stuff and then headed to the car they had come in so we could drive to Mary Ann hospital. I didn't miss the worried expression on Xavs face when we were speaking and I made a mental note to speak to him before the operation.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed examining my nails - which were fairly long at the moment- when the doctor walked in. It wasn't one of my usual nurses and that made me frown. He wore a white lab coat and held a clipboard in his hand, which he was flipping through.<p>

Everyone froze when they caught sight of him. Cami had gone to be tested for the kidney operation and had yet to return, he must be here to tell us the results. He didn't seem very eager, maybe being sisters doesn't make her an exact match after all...

Will and Xav were both alert, waiting for the doctor to speak, but yet both for different reasons. Will was hoping for the go ahead in which they could attempt to cure me whereas Xav was hoping we wouldn't be an exact match so Cami wouldn't have to be operated on. When the doctor finally reached the right page his head snapped up to meet all our intent gazes. His face turned red as he realised everyone was staring at him. He shook his head, then looking down at the case notes he spoke.

" Right Lily, the results have just come through from your friend Cameron's test. The data shown is very odd. It seems as if you share DNA. We examined further into this and it seems that Cameron may indeed be your sister" He told us. I just grinned at him. He frowned at our reaction, obviously he was expecting more.

"I know" I informed. His face scrunched up and he flicked through more pages of notes. Yes, my hospital file is pretty big.

"But it says here that your parents died in a car crash when you were four and you have no siblings or grandparents so you were placed in the local orphanage." He read from the page.

"No, well my parents did die but I always had a sister. I just didn't know were she was, I thought he was dead but apparently not. Cami and I found out earlier today"

"Oh" Was all he said, scribbling on paper. We all sat in silence waiting. After about a minute, Will spoke up.

"So can Cami be a donor?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah, right" Clearly he had not been a doctor for very long. " because you share the same DNA, Cameron is an exact match. Exactly perfect, too perfect if I'm being honest. If you weren't sisters I would be freakishly scared. Miss Taylor is undergoing the operation this instant and as soon as possible you will be called in to be operated on."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thanks, X<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello,**

**Sorry it's a bit late tonight. **

**Disclaimer: Joss Stirling owns the savant world and the Benedict family.**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>Cami was an exact match. An exact match! I was going to have the operation today. I was having a kidney transplant today. A kidney transplant! And Cami was the donor. My sister was the donor!<p>

Will was all but squealing in excitement. Everyone jumped up hugging me and telling me I'd get better. But I had zoned out after a moment, my eyes on Xavs face. He was the only one who hadn't spoke. I knew instantly that he was scared shitless for Cami. Cami who was having her kidney removed right now and no one seemed to be bothered about that. Well that sounds rather mean, I'm sure they were, they just weren't giving her as much attention as she should be getting. I mean, it was all down to her.

"I need to speak to Xav" I demanded, interrupting Sky. They all raised there eyebrows and looked at Xav who was just as confused. When they turned round they looked at me expectantly. "Alone" I added. They all nodded and scurried out the room, well all except Will. I turned to him. " I'll be two minutes, I just need to speak to your brother about something important" He didn't move, his eyes locked with mine. I knew he hated leaving me for a second in this condition but come on, there was no one better than Xav, he was a healer for goodness sake! "Please" I begged.

After a minute, he turned and exited the room, mumbling something I didn't catch. I stared after his retreating figure for a bit before focusing on Xav, who was casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, little sis?" He asked. I smiled.

"Cami will be fine you know" I said. His bright smile vanished leaving one full of worry.

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"She's my sister Xav, I hate her being in there as much as you do but I'm not leaving her again. I wouldn't have let her go in if it was very serious, she will come out as bright and dandy as she went in."

"You said so yourself that there would be consequences"

" Every operation has consequences. In her case very minor ones" I shrugged.

"Then why tell her that?"

"I didn't want me putting her at risk to save me. Come on Xav, you don't realise how utterly terrified I am. What if the operation doesn't work and I still have leukaemia? What good will come out of that for Cami, eh? She will have risked herself to help me and it won't have even worked. And then when I start to deteriorate again what's she going to do? And don't even get me started on Will" I told him, whimpering slightly at the end.

" Hey you'll get through this" He said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Your saying that, but given the choice you would still march in there and stop the operation if you could" I replied.

" Of course I would, she's my soulfinder. As much as she annoys the hell out of me I still love her to pieces and hate the thought of her being hurt. And don't get me wrong, I love you too and I hate seeing you like this, any other donor then i would be jumping around like Will. But I can't not whilst she's in there. Please understand that."

"I do. I wouldn't doubt any of that. I know you can't help but worry about her, I am too, but Cami is strong, there is no way this will effect her in anyway. She will be up and around in one or two days."

"I know" He sighed.

"Good. Now come here." I said. He shuffled up the i wrapped my arms around him. "Your the best brother in the world. " I told him. "Just think about it, your actually my brother in law."

" I haven't married your sister yet" he stated.

"But when you do you will"

"Well I would of been anyway, when you marry Will" He informed me. I pulled away, my face scrunching up in confusion.

"Our family is going to be weird. I'm not even going to bother working it out"

"I feel sorry for our kids who will have to do their family tree in History" He uttered and i laughed. He grinned up at me. "Thank you"

"For?" I asked.

" Comforting me." I just shrugged.

"We seem to keep having these chats"

" Lily an Xav pep talk sessions. " Xav said in a fake accent. I think it was supposed to be British but it sounded more German. I laughed again as I opened up the mind link.

_'You can come back in now'_ I sent. The line was still shimmering from my slight burst of laughter.

_'What are you laughing at?'_ He asked.

_' Oh nothing, just Xav'_ I cut the connection then as he came strolling through the door. He didn't stop until he was perched on my bed, opposite from Xav. I shuffled over and patted the bed beside me. He didn't move so I shuffled over some more pushing Xav off the end.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Be quiet" I muttered. Will was chuckling from beside me and moved so he was lying down beside me. He pulled me into his side and I snuggled in deeper.

"I'm guessing that's my queue to leave"

"You guessed correctly" I answered Xav.

"Less of the attitude missy" He told me. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back later" Then he left leaving me and my soulfinder alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything of Joss Stirling's. **

**I know this is extremely unrealistic but I'm not changing it :P There will be one more chapter after this, I'm sad it's finally coming to an end :'( **

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long we laid there, Will playing with the ends of my scarf whilst I traced my hand back and forth along his chest. It was getting pretty late now, around ten o'clock but I was wide-awake. I knew I'd have nightmares if I closed my eyes and I didn't think now was the time to get worked up.<p>

"Lily we are ready for you now" Payton said from the doorway after a few more minutes.

"Okay" I mumbled, the fact the I was tired was evident in my voice. I got to my feet and gave Will a quick kiss.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips and I felt him smile.

"I love you too" He replied, I kissed him again. "You will be fine" He told me although it think it was aimed more at himself than me. I straightened up and made my to Payton. Id always liked her, she was more like one of the girls I could gossip with unlike Julie and Nancy. She grabbed my arm to support me as I wobbled my way down the hall leaving my soul finder and my family behind.

* * *

><p>If you were to ask me how many times I had been in this theatre I seriously could not tell you the answer. Around fifty I think. I'm not actually kidding either, ask any of the staff here and they will tell you. Well any doctor or nurse that wasn't the one that came into my room before.<p>

As usual, I laid on the bed as they attached all the wires to me an inserted tubes into my hands. I looked away at that. I know your probably thinking that because I have had so many needles in my lifetime I should be used to them by now, well I'm not. They are one of my many phobias. Spiders have to be first place though. Ugh, the vile things, making me squirm just thinking about them. I zoned out as someone droned on about each stage of the operation and the consequences but how I'm perfectly safe. Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it too many times. Too soon, the little mask was covering my nose and mouth and I inhaled the magic sleepy gas. It smelled like vanilla and it kind of reminded me of Will. I sighed heavily, thinking of Will I knew that I could survive anything with him behind me all the way. I'd be brave and strong for him. Even if it didn't work and the leukaemia had stayed put, id stay strong because of Will. He was my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my hero. I love him. And with that I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was all to familiar with the sound of the beeping machines so it wasn't a surprise that they were the first thing I heard when I woke up. My head was spinning and I could easily just roll over and go back to sleep. But there was a nagging in the back of my mind that was refusing to let me. I was aware that I had just had an operation. I always had operations so that wasn't big news either. I sighed and then swallowed, wincing at the horrible after taste of the magic gas. Magic gas? That's when it all came back to me. On the beach. Cami. An exact match. The kidney transplant. I forced my heavy eyes open to find two people standing at the end of my bed, talking in hushed whispers. I glanced to my left and then to my right. Huh, there was no one else in here and they were talking in whispers? They think I'm unconscious, right? I just cleared my throat, catching both their attentions.<p>

"Oh honey, your awake finally" She rushed to get out.

"Did it work?" I questioned immediately. Her face remained neutral so I knew it was neither good or bad news yet.

"We are still waiting for the results. We thought it was best to wait until you were conscious to do tests but the consultant refused saying you would be eager to know and it would be wasting more time waiting for you to wake up" She explained. I let out another sigh. I didn't want to wait, it made me more anxious. So instead of letting my mind wonder to all the possible outcomes, I just stared at the clock. Watching it as the thin, red hand ticked its way around the clock. I stared counting the seconds with it. One, two, three...

I was currently on four hundred an seventy four seconds when the door creaked open. In poured around thirty staff members. My brow furrowed as I gazed at all the faces. I knew them all. Julie, Nurse Nancy, Payton, May (the receptionist) even that awful fella from before was here- I'm just going to call him lab coat. Each and every one had a blank expression on their faces which made me even more confused.

Lab coat spoke first, "We have your results" I felt like I was on some Saturday night TV show where Dermot O'Leary is all like 'The votes have been counted and independently verified. You, the public have voted. The wait is over.' I should so be Dermot's understudy. Does Dermot have an understudy? What the hell am I going on about? I just shrugged and concentrated on lab coat. "So you probably know that we tested you whilst you were unconscious, we thought it would be quicker becau-"

"Can you tell me if its gone or not?" I said, cutting him off. He glared at me for a second. I'm pretty sure your not allowed to do that. Oh well.

" Your tests show that you no longer have leukaemia. Lily Taylor, I am happy to tell you that you are in remission"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything of Joss Stirling's. **

**It's the last chapter :'( I don't know whether there will be another story after this one but only if you guys really want one :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

><p>"What?!" I exclaimed for like the fiftieth time. By this time all the blank faces had been replaced with massive toothy grins.<p>

"Your in remission, Lily" Payton said cheerfully.

"Your sure?"

"We are pretty sure" she confirmed.

"Can I scream?"

"Yeah, why not?" I let out a giant scream of excitement. I'm almost positive that every single person in this hospital just heard me but to be honest I couldn't care less. I threw back the covers and forced myself out of the bed, unhooking all the tubes and pads stuck to my pale skin.

"Now where do you think your going? You have just undertook major surgery, I don't think your in any state to start walking around" Lab coat stated, making me pause on my way to the door. This guy was starting to do my head in. It's not like I was going to walk there, duh. I was going to run.

"Now listen here mister, I have been in and out this hospital since I was eleven. That was when I was diagnosed with leukaemia. I am now twenty one. For ten years they have been trying to cure me and its finally worked. I have just been told I'm in remission, for gods sake! I am not about to have some know-it- all doctor tell me what I can and can't do. Now if you don't mind in going to go see my boyfriend" I stated. With a nod of the head and a smile to the rest of the smiling faces I walked from the room.

I set off on a small jog towards the lift. Once inside, I pressed the button and it began to descend. I was half way down when it hit me. I screamed again. The sound so loud and piercing that it hurt my own ear drums. I started jumping around the tiny space. The cancer it was gone. The leukaemia was gone. I was free. No more operations. No more nose bleeds or being sick. I could be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend and a normal family. Well minus the fact that we are all savants.

"Take that you dirty son of a bitch" I shouted. I knew that if cancer was a person right now, it would be terrified of me. After all, I did just kick it's ass.

At this point, I jumped stopped jumping and was now crying. And I don't just mean one or two tears, I mean proper full out crying. Tears pooled in my eyes and leaked over the top, down my cheek and dropped onto the gown. I'm sure my eyes are already rimmed red an are insanely puffy. Oh god, I'm standing in a lift, crying to myself, if there are any cameras in here they must think I'm a total idiot. The doors pinged open and I took off in the direction of the waiting room. I didn't care that I was wearing a hospital gown with only some mini shorts and a white lacy bra underneath, I didn't care that everyone was staring as I ran past, I didn't care that my side was aching badly. I just ran.

"WILL!" I screamed as I slammed open the door to reveal hundreds of people in there. Elderly, adults, teenagers, children even babies. Everyone's heads snapped towards me.

"Lily, what are you doing? Cami isn't even out..." Karla trailed off when she seen my face. I must of guessed correctly then. I glanced over the top of her head to reveal Will whose face was full of pain. I searched it again hoping for some sudden change when I realised what he must see. Me crying after I had just had treatment. He must think that the operation failed. That the cancer is still there. I started to speak but he spoke first.

"We can find something else. I'm sure there are other things that can-" I cut him off as I ran up to him. I didn't stop I just flung myself into his arms and held him tightly. He held me back. I didn't let it last long though because I pulled back and smiled the purest smile of happiness I think I have ever smiled in my entire life.

"IM IN REMISSION!" I screamed.

His brain seemed to process the words a lot quicker than mine because in less than a minute I was being spun round and round in a circle whilst bouncing up and down. The whole family seemed to attack us then. Squishing me closer to Will, not that I minded. The whole room erupted in cheers and claps.

In this instant I don't think I could get any happier. I was with my family. I had found my sister. I had found my soul finder. The cancer was gone. I squealed again and held the person I loved most in the world closer to me.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

" I love you more" And then his lips were crashing down on mine. Desperate but passionate. I responded almost immediately, kissing him back with everything I had.

I knew now that my parents death, the orphanage and the cancer would always be a part of my past but this right now was my present and future and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow&amp;Favourite&amp;Review! Thank you,X<strong>


	22. Authors Note :)

**Hiiii,**

**So i have finally finished Loving Lily! :( **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story, to everyone who followed and favourited and especially to the people who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry if the story wasn't as good as some of you might of accepted but this is one of my first times writing a story and publishing it for people to read along with Freeing Phoebe and Captivating Cami. I don't mind if you would like to PM me or review on any way I could improve my writing, I would actually like it. **

**Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes as well, I haven't properly double checked all of my chapters yet.**

**Anyway, I am gonna love you and leave you with this note.**

**Love Georgia, X**


End file.
